


Bowling Ball Dale Greets Lord Glenn

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Glenn is a Lord now and lives in some weird universe





	Bowling Ball Dale Greets Lord Glenn

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

All is well in Lord Glenn's kingdom. He sits on his throne, one leg over the other, pensive. 

"Lord Glenn, you have a visitor," someone says.

A massive bowling ball resembling Dale rolls up to him. "Glenn, it's been a while," he says. 


End file.
